The Seventeen Moments, Fall 2017
by Sohryu L
Summary: AU. In the war-torn Geo-Front, the remnants of NERV-Japan are the last bastion of humanity in the face of certain destruction. Sgt. Lamperouge and his squad, "The Children", embark on daring missions in this unending battle. Rated M for coarse language.
1. Chapter 1 Recon Duty

_**The Seventeen Moments, Fall 2017  
**_

Disclaimer: I don't own GAINAX. In Soviet Russia, GAINAX owns YOU_!!_

_No Angels were harmed during the story.  
And yeah, I don't own Sunrise either. Sad but true._

Two men leaned against the trench's wall, dressed up in camouflage clothing and distinct English bonnet-helmets. One of them caressed the stock of his Lee-Enfield, and the other smoked a cigar. Both had the NERV crest painted on their helmets – that half a fig leaf and barely visible writing: "God's in his heaven. All's right with the world".

- Y'still got the radio?  
- 'Course I do. - the smoker replied, fixing the radio set on his back. - It'd be better if it'd not got that damn antenna – y'go anywhere with it, the gemmies start firin' at it! And it's bad enough if they had only them rifles – but no, they always need to set up the damn machinegun! Damn...  
- Quit bitching.

They sat silent for a moment. The smoker let out a tail of smoke and shook his hair that was hanging from underneath the helmet. Then he lighted the cigar down and regretfully shoved it inside his pocket.__

- Hey?  
- Yeah?

- How'd we ended up like this?  
- Volunteered, that's how.

- And I was tellin' you... We should've got our asses out of the damn place while we could, dammit. But no, you started acting all altruistic and such, draggin' the boy out of the downed plane's way...

- Well that wasn't your average boy, that was the general's son, so yeah.

- And had it helped us even a bit?  
- 'Onestly?  
- Yeah.  
- Not even a bit.  
- See now? Hell, we coulda been home now, instead of riskin' our asses here! And for what? To prevent the Third What-was-that-again?

- The Third Impact. And hell, we're fighting for, hm-m... a can of beef, a glass o'whiskey and lieutenant's colors. Am I right?  
- What whiskey, for heaven's sake? - the hairy one smiled. - It's Japan, my ass. The serve sake here.  
- Oh yeah? Get those flask open, I wanna drink.  
- What a bold request.  
- Just do it.

The rifleman took the flask appreciatively and drank some.

- Goddammit, it's genuine whiskey!  
- We-ell...  
- Where'd you got that, ya bastard! Spill it!  
- Hey quiet down, the gemmies could hear us... I traded it from lieutenant Aoba, right before we sortied.  
- And for what?

He smiled.

- For your handgun.  
- WHA-A-AT?!!  
- Quiet down!  
- To hell with them gemmies! Hell, I'll show those gemmies...

The air hissed.

- Get down, slowpoke! Shells, three o'clock!

The soldiers fell down, covering their heads. The barrage of 8-mm mortar shells rained down right before the trench.  
It stopped raining just as sudden as it started.

- Friggin' bastards, friggin' sons of bitches! - the radio man spat out the dirt that got into his mouth. - They spill'd mah whiskey! Mah whiskey that I traded for Lelouch's pistol! Arrgh...  
- Shut your trap, you pathetic excuse for a radio man... And yeah, buddy, another trick like that and I'll trade your helmet for a week's worth of canned food, so you'll go die, albeit with a full stomach! Got that?  
- Y-yup...  
- Good boy. Well. Time for us to go. Where had our wonder-Children got pinned down?  
- The pillbox right to the west from the artillery emplacement 2-B...  
- Ours?  
- Def'nitely not theirs! Damn gemmies have it, like, "all included"...  
- They've got all included, and we have the damn lights goin' out every time the tech boys get the MAGI working... Well, let's get crackin'. And keep yer head down, idiot, I don't fancy draggin' you myself...

***

PFC Ikari Shinji raised his head once and then quickly lowered it as bullets hammered against the pillbox's outer wall.

- Well, that's one hell of a mess we got ourselves into... - he muttered.  
- What're you muttering there?!  
- Nothing, nothing...

The wall of gunfire outside quieted down – either the gemmie gunner ran out of ammo, or he simply got bored... PFC Ikari's stomach grumbled. He once again ajusted his helmet – one that got leaves attached to it.

- Hey girls...  
- WHAT is it, you dumbass?!  
- Well I'm hungry...  
- Scheisse! Can't you think of something other than your damn stomach for a change?!  
- Asuka-a... Stop yellin', would you? It's bad enough already...

PFC Sohryu Asuka Langley-Zeppelin was right before Shinji in a blink of the eye, grabbing him by his chin and raising his head. Her blue eyes glinted angrily from under her red hair which stuck out of her grey Wehrmacht helmet.

- Now I don't quite understand, private first class, - she said slowly in a tone that hadn't promised anything good at all. - what's up with the loser routines, huh? WHAT'S UP WITH ALL THAT LOSER-ISH ROUTINES YOU'RE GIVING ME NOW, HUH???!!!  
- Piss off! - yelled Shinji, getting his head out of Asuka's grip; his helmet falling over his eye. - I'm not Forrest Gump or someone else, to throw myself in front of the gun hole!  
- The only hole around here is on our side!  
- If you're so smart, then whatcha doing here on the line?

Asuka smiled bitterly.

- We don't have any other place to be, dummkopf. Even the HQ gets shelled every friggin' day, and wherever you go, there's only trenches and those damn gemmies...  
- Look who's talking.  
- Listen here. You can be the general's son as much as you like, but I'll tear your stupid head off and stick it down your asshole, IF YOU TRY AND CONFUSE ME WITH THOSE GOTT-DAMN KIKES EVEN A SINGLE TIME AGAIN, VERSTEINEN??!!

Soil fell from the pillbox's roof in response to Sohryu's yelling, and "them kikes" opened fire on the pillbox once again from their side of the barbed wire.

- And we can't even peek out of here... - whispered Ayanami Rei. She barely even said a word; but when she did, she was always whispering.

But, she had in her possession the only working sniper scope in all of the NERV.

- Yeah, it's a shame we can't. - Asuka agreed. - Or the Final Solution would have been approved long ago. But all we have to do now is get over the fact that no one's gonna get us out of here. No one... - she spoke the last words so quietly that it scared Shinji.  
- Hey. Stop losing your spirits. We're future officers, after all!

- Sure as hell. That is, if we ever get out of this hole...

- What's up with you, Asuka?  
- Nothing. Get lost.

The machinegun fire ceased once again.

***

- I don't quite get it. - moaned Lelouch #2, who was already christened as my "conscience". - Why we had to give such a wide berth, huh?

I caressed the Panzerschreck's tube with a pleased look.

- 'Cause Panzerschreck's not a weapon. It's an argument. What if they are encircled there?  
- The gemmies have half of the Geo-Front in their damn encirclement. The same half where our HQ and those damn trenches are located. You forgot?  
- 'Course not. I dug those trenches with those arms. I certainly won't forget that.

We made our way towards the pillbox, crouching under the weight of the "Panzerschreck" and the radio set.

- Hell, before the city got bombed to dust, - mused #2, - it was damn fine. At least, we ate three times a day, slept in proper cots, not in this shitty ones, and we hadn't had to man those trenches. Just 'cause the fortifications were brilliant. Those Japanese surely know how to build...  
- Hey, don't tell this to me. Save it for bedtime stories, once it's all over and we demobilise. If it would ever be over...  
- It will. Don't fall down, comrade.  
- Who's yer comrade? Scottish wolf's yer comrade... - I muttered.  
- Oi, stop right there! I have positive ID on pillbox!

Yeah, he was right – there was a pillbox's roof in a distance. The same pillbox where the Children got pinned down.  
The next moment bullets filled the air, and I wouldn't be amongst the living if #2 hadn't pulled me down.

- The gemmies cometh. - he told me about the obvious.  
- Holy shit, nice emplacement they've got there. Sit tight. - I put the Panzerschreck on the ground and pulled the shot from the utility belt. Shoved it down the tube – the missle launcher clicked in excitement.  
I shook the Lee-Enfield from my shoulder. Now it became but a distraction.

- Wait a bit, and then I'll show them... - I said.

A gunshot was heard from the pillbox, sending one of the gemmie gunners to meet his maker – even helmets were unable to stop the bullets from the modified Mosin-Nagant, courtesy of our tech boys.

MG-45's barrel swiveled towards the pillbox and started spitting out bullets, one after another.

- Now, Lucy!

I got up on my knee, pressing the Panzerschreck to my shoulder and aiming it at the machinegunner.

- Burn in hell, bastard. - I spat out to the gunner and pulled the trigger.

The shot roared out of the Panzerschreck's tube and speeded towards the target.  
Blast. A pillar of dust and body parts flew up to the sky.  
The gun was turned to scrap metal. The gunners – to gibs.

- YA-HOO! Ya got them, Lucy, ya got them! - #2 cried. It seemed like my doppleganger was going to go dancing around.

I decided not to trouble myself with rearming the launcher and ran up to the pillbox. Took a peek inside.  
Only to be greeted with a Mauser barrel in front of my nose.

- Who are you, what's your name, why not in the army? - asked an angry girlish voice.  
- Asuka, sweetie, - I replied nonchalantly. - It was five years since we quit active duty, remember?

The Mauser was lowered down.

- If only... - the frightening Langley muttered. - You two after us?  
- Exactly. Better get going, ladies and gents! Second, you here?  
- I am with you 24/7, in case you forgot.  
- Don't ya stand there! GET MOVING ALREADY!  
- Jawohl, herrkommandant!

I peeked out of the trench and picked out a half-track's silhouette amongst the smoke. It was just approaching the barbed wire.  
And it was going here.

- Holy shit... On the double, squad! I'll get them...

Get the shot. Shove it down the tube. Raise the launcher. Aim at the APC...

Suddenly a spike of pain pierced my leg. A very familiar one – one you get after you've been shot.  
I almost dropped the Panzerschreck.

- Lucy! - #2 shouted from somewhere in the back.

I gritted my teeth. Hell, it hurt a lot.

Get the Panzerschreck up. Aim it at... at those gemmie's face, the one who sticks from the cupola. Place the finger on the trigger...

- Death... to... SEELE... - I hissed through gritted teeth. - All... hail... Britannia!  
And I fired.  
Engine struck. As a bonus – the gemmie's upper half propelled towards their positions.

I crouched and limped my way towards the artillery emplacement as fast as I could.

***

- Well that was a lucky one... mused Shinji.  
- Hell yeah, I'm feelin' bloody lucky. - I spat out.  
- Yup, Her Majesty should certainly be proud of you, that's for sure. - #2 added.  
- Shaddup and get that radio working. I need to get the HQ ASAP, got it?!  
- Sir, yes sir!  
- Drop the 'sir'. Ah, and I'm gonna need... - I pulled up the breeches and looked over the bloody thigh. - ...at least some bandages and some ethyl. The damn bullet struck deep – it'll be difficult to pull it out...  
- The bullet's a bitch, the bayonet – a winner... - Asura mused. She took position at the entrance and kept watch over the APC.  
- Asuka, my dear, couldn't you be of more help?  
- Are you a man or a pussy?! Get over it!  
- Da-a-amn... Indulge a wounded man, get him some of those bandages!  
- At once. - Rei answered.

Well, she always had some of those. Heck, she was all bandaged up when I first saw her. Yup, that's for sure.

The emplacement fell silent, with the exception of Second, who desperately tried to reach the HQ per my instructions.

- Here.  
- Arigatou, Rei. - I said, looking over the bandages. - Asuka?  
- What now?  
- What's the damn mechanised infantry up to?

- The kikes? Hell, they do nothing except wandering around their scrap heap.  
- Yeah, if only we had an APC of our own... - Shinji started.  
- We'll be lucky to even reach the HQ. And after that I'd be glad to move it on my own...  
- Up yours, boss!

I took the radio's horn. The line was pure static.  
Then the static receded, only to be replaced with Major Katsuragi's rupturing voice.

- Command here.  
- Good afternoon, major, ma'am! Today, our special report is...  
- Sergeant Lamperouge, you're on duty.  
- Excuse me, major, ma'am!  
- You're excused.  
- Ahem... Major, ma'am! Sergeant Lamperouge reporting, ma'am! The Sixth Squad had successfully finished the combat recon and got back to full combat capabilty, ma'am!  
- Report received and noted.  
- Well that's it... Major, ma'am, I'm requesting extraction. I'm wounded in the leg, we're carrying a trophy Panzerschreck and enemy mechanised infantry decided to park their fancy APC right in front of us. We run, they could as well make some holes in our asses, excuse my Chinese... That's the situation.  
- All right, sergeant, sit tight. I'll see what I can do. Command out.  
- Acknowleged. Lamperouge out. - I answered and put the horn back. - Well, they say we should wait. So I guess we'll wait.

***

The Central Dogma, as the NERV HQ was dubbed, was ruined long ago – at least, the upper part. Four corners and a bunker bult up by the combat engineers was all that was left from the pyramidal building – however, the bunker hid and protected all of the stairs, ladders and elevators that went down into what remained of previously great NERV domain.

The Bren carrier that brought us entered the bunker and was lowered down via elevator. And, well, the squad was forced to thank the crew and double it to the command center. Not the old one, which was long turned into a warehouse area, but the new one, which was basically a conference room jury-rigged with all of the equipment befitting a command center.  
The command center was a busy place, mostly taken over by equipment, and with barely enough place to fit in the three staff officers. Between the equipment and the conference table littered with paper sheets and maps manoevered our Boss For Life, major Misato Katsuragi, and the NERV-Japan commander-in-chief, general Ikari Gendo, was seated right at the table in his classic pose. Immediately behind him stood the subcommander, colonel Fyutsuki, who however assumed his subcommanding duties rarely, if never.

The squad lined up at the entrance – of course, we had already surrendered the Panzerschreck to the quartermaster and only had our standard issue rifles with us.

- Major, ma'am, sergeant Lamperouge of the Sixth Infantry Squad reporting for duty, ma'am!  
- Report. - Misato said.  
- Major, ma'am, the Sixth Squad has arrived and is at full combat capacity! Five men, everyone present!  
- At ease, squad. - well it wasn't Misato anymore. That voice, the cold one, was general Ikari's. - Come up to the table. You'll report directly to me, sergeant.  
- Yes, sir! - as ordered, I came up to the table, with the rest of the squad following my lead.  
I could swear that I've seen Shinji shivering.

The general wore orange glasses and a grey Waffen-SS gruppenfuhrer uniform – a bad child of the Axis 'Berlin – Rome – Tokyo'.

- Well. What's the status on the front, sergeant?  
- The status is badder than ever, sir! The enemy forces are stationed at their previous positions and are heavily fortified, sir! They had put up the barbed wire and placed the tank traps. Minefields not confirmed. There appears to be two artillery emplacements with 105mm howitzers and up to four PaK-38 anti-tank cannons in our sector, complete with huge quantities of MG-42 and MG-45 machineguns and five or more Grenatewerfer-34 field mortars. Also, there is a possibility that the enemy had deployed a field refueling station for the armored vehicles there.  
- Speaking of which, have you ecountered any?  
- One SdKfz half-track was struck and then destroyed as a result of my squad and the crew of the Bren carrier's combined actions. The rest... can't say for sure.  
- Well, that's a job well done. - the general nodded. - From the reports of other combat reconnaisance groups we'll manage to put up a picture of the front's status.  
He looked at the squad. The squad stood at attention.

- Sergeant Lamperouge.  
- Sir!  
- You and your squad are dismissed. I'll pass the order for extended rations for the five of you. And you better get to the medical bay ASAP, sergeant, and that's an order. Any questions?  
- Sir, no sir!  
- Right. Dismissed!

Well, there was definitely no need to repeat the order.

***

I hung the helmet on a hat hook we hammered in near the door right after the bombs fell. Well, the sixth squad had been bunked here since then. Actually, the place still was a storage room. #2 once got ahold of a crowbar and opened up one of the crates for the fun of it, and found that it was filled to the brim with heavy-duty boots. The only reasonable thing to do was to trade a pair for a block of cigarettes and leave the rest where they belong, and that's in the said crate. Huh, the place wasn't a big deal, but we lived here ever since.

The interior was, at least, resembling something cosy: a daylight lamp in the celling and a table right underneath it, which was occupied by Shinji and #2. They played cards – well, there wasn't much else to play. Asuka was lying in her cot, and Rei... well, Rei was nowhere to be found, but her rifle and US Marine issue helmet were here.

- 'Sup everyone. - I said. Asuka scoffled – I was deemed unworthy of even a glance.  
- Oh hi. How's yer leg? - #2 asked.  
- Pulled it out and sewn it up. It'd hurt for a couple of days, but other than that I'm ready and able. And you're playing, I recon?  
- Yup. - Second was smoking his cigar(wonder where he'd even got it in the first place). On his neck hung the goggles that he took from a dead gemmie engineer. I preferred not to look in my doppleganger's eyes. - Wanna join?  
- Thanks, I'll pass. Shinji?  
- Huh?  
- Got weed?

He dug a beaten pack of Marlboro from his pocket. I took a cigarette out and tried to find my lighter, however in vain.  
Well, guess I lost it in the trenches.

- Second, give me a light ASAP.  
- Here you are.

I took a deep breath.

- Gee thanks. - and fell down onto my cot. The cots were basicly a mattress on a pair of crates and a tent with the omnipresent NERV crest on it.  
I remembered those soft cots in the city's barracks. Hell, they all burned. Everything up there burned before falling down on our heads. Damn gemmies bombed Tokyo-3 with nuclear bombs.  
Only then did I realise how serious this war was. Even when general Ikari, waving his katana, told us soldiers about our great mission, I hadn't taken it serious. When tanks and FAVs crawled onto our fortifications, I hadn't taken it serious. When the rockets turned half a city into smouldering ruins, I still hadn't taken it serious.  
Only when Tokyo-3 burned in the nuclear fire, everyone realised – SEELE won't stop until they reach their goal. The exact same goal we had to prevent, or die trying.  
But there was more of them, while our numbers dwindled with every passing day. It was in early October when we hadn't let the gemmies get even a meter into our trenches, and the same went for pillboxes and bunkers. It was middle October when we were pulled out of there to guard the HQ. Trenches became a no man's land, and a month had went by already. I celebrated my nineteenth birthday in the medical bay – as a result of a failed recon mission behind the wire. It was two weeks ago.

- Hey, what's the date today?  
- The 12th of November, you crap-head!  
- Danke schon, Asuka.  
- Shut your trap!

Well then... the twelfth of November. Second month of the Battle for Geo-Front.

A battle without end.

I spat a burned to filter cigarette from my mouth.

***

- Hey boss, better get up quick.

I opened one eye. Then another.  
A smirking #2 looked down on me.

- I've slept past the morning get-up? - I asked sleeply, getting up and stretching my shoulders.  
- And the breakfast too, Lucy.  
- Oh shit!  
- Hey don't worry. I got yers in yer place. I guess the general wasn't lying 'bout them extended rations.  
- Then get me some grub. - I ordered, putting on my boots.

The barrack was silent and empty. There was no one here besides me and Second.

- Hey, where's everybody?  
- Rei went off to see the general, she says. Shinji and Asuka are wanderin' somewhere. Well that's pretty much it.  
- And you're right here, as if you were my shadow.  
- I am your shadow, Lucy. And hell, isn't the radio man supposed to stick to his commander?  
- Yup, but it's really annoying when you hang around with me.

The food wasn't really different, save for the fact there were two cans instead of one. One of the cans had a packet of ketchup attached to it.  
It surely ran out of date, but it had on it, in major Katsuragi's writing: 'For Shinji-kun. Handle with care!'.

- Hey?  
- Wha-at?  
- Lucy, don't you wanna anything... y'know, like special, hm-m?  
- Quit it, wouldya? Especially while I'm eating. The beef's better while you're hungry, y'know.  
- Even shit is better while you're hungry, so yeah. But it wasn't about food at all.  
- Well spill it.

#2 frantically moved his eyebrows.

- Ah. Well, let's presume that I want. What of it?  
- Then who's the object of yer passion?

Now it was my turn to frantically move my eyebrows.

- And in English?  
- Erm... - I started to blush. Wait, WHAT?!  
- So embarassed?  
- Hell no!  
- Then who is it? - #2 asked inquisitively.  
- Well...  
- Who?!  
- It's Asuka, Asuka! - I shouted.  
- Well I knew that.  
- Hell if you knew.

#2 watched in silence as I finished my breakfast, leaving half a can intact.

- Lucy, what actually prevented you from tellin' her?  
- Well, that's Asuka we're speakin' about. She'd even beat me up for this, if she's feeling moody.  
- And you're afraid, don't ya?  
- Well it's my face. I'm the sergeant here. I report for the whole squad, and I don't fancy getting' arrested for havin' a non-reportable face.  
- Don't worry like that.  
- I don't worry, no matter what. - I pulled a pack of cigarettes from my pocket. - You fancy?  
- Yeah.

We started smoking the yesterday's Marlboro from the yesterday's beaten pack.

- Hey, better listen to mah advice. - #2 said, letting out a tail of smoke.  
- What advice?  
- Take a moment and speak with Asuka already.  
- Speak?  
- Yeah. Hell, you're the squad leader. Find some suitable guise and... well, I shouldn't be teachin' ye.  
- Yep, I'll give you that. - I agreed. - I'll try to do something.  
- It's all for your good.  
- Hah, you always say that.

***

- Major, ma'am, Sixth Squad reporting for duty!

Misato turned around and looked at the squad, standing at attention.

- At ease. Have a seat, guys. It looks like NERV once again needs you.

We got seated on a bench just opposite the major's desk.

- Well. I'll say the truth: I was strongly against sending you on a mission like this, but general really wanted it to be so. He then went on speaking about your experience and service list... well, he loves to do this.

- Permission to speak freely, ma'am?  
- Yep.  
- What's the mission's objective already?

Misato took a deep breath.

- Your task is to paradrop behind enemy lines and get his armor and artillery, minimum of two units each, to the HQ, complete with all equipment.

Shinji and #2 apparently had a bad time fixing their lower jaws back.

- What armor and artillery?  
- Tanks, anti-tank guns, something like that. Infantry weapons are fine too.

- I'm not sure. - I said. - But we'll try. Not the first time, after all. And how exactly we are supposed to get to the HQ?  
- You'll receive a map with the route to the extraction point marked.  
- Pf-f-f. That'll be a challenge. And exactly how are we supposed to paradrop?  
- Well that's the thing. - Misato said. - You see, we have a hidden airfield in the vicinity and a transport plane. You'll drop behind enemy lines and, well, that's our only chance for a mission like that. Keep that in mind.  
- Noted. Thanks for the trust you put in us.  
- The details are in this file. The map's also there. You'll better check it before the mission start. At attention, squad!

The squad stood at attention.

- The briefing is concluded. Mission starts in 01:00 this night, codename – Operation: Corovaaner. Sixth squad... Dismissed!


	2. Chapter 2 Warzone Hiijacking

_**Chapter 2 – Warzone Hiijacking**_

The passenger compartment of the old Ki-56 was dark and shaky. There was only one or maybe two lamps to light up the interior, and the seats were nightmarish - it looked like they could snap and leave the unfortunate sitter down on his ass.

And the whole damn thing creaked.

- Damn Misato to hell. - I scowled, trying to read the objective list once again with the help of a pen flashlight. - Hey Second?  
- What?  
- What the frag IS a 'corovan'?  
- Hell if I knew. - the radio man shifted uneasily on his seat. - It's a word from up north. Where the commies are.

- You mean Russia?  
- Well, I didn't say 'west', so it's def'nitely not China or Korea.

- Cut the chase already, - Asuka interrupted, apparently showing her interest in the matter. - so what is a 'corovan'?

I could swear I've seen #2 raising his eyes to the celling dramatically.

- A caravan with cows instead of camels. - he said blankly.

- Huh. Stupid commies.

- At least they eat three times a day. - Shinji put in.

- Yeah, and they drink vodka and ride bears!

- Dearie, last time it was tanks.

- Who the hell you're calling a dearie?!

- No one.  
- You're a liar, Sarge.  
- Yup, I surely am. Besides, Asuka, since when did you become our resident Foreign Advisor, huh?  
- Just shaddup, Lelouch.

I decided to follow the advice.

- Hey, in reality, - #2 began once again, - Russia has long since kicked out the commies and they have a good modern state there. Well, moderately good, but nevertheless.  
- Taking up the torch, eh, Second?  
- Yup, Shinji, ye got that. Hell, I wanted to be a historian once. Before our dearest Boss decided to pick me up on his trip to Japan.  
- I didn't pick you up! You tagged along!  
- Doesn't really matter now, does it?  
- 'Suppose so.

We sat in silence, shifting uneasily.

- Attention passengers. - the flight commander's voice kicked in on the intercom. - We are approaching the drop-off point. Better brace yourself, guys.  
- Who the hell you're calling a guy?!  
- Just scrap it. - I told Asuka, and she actually listened. At least she fell silent.  
- Attention. - the commander started once again, with a green light over the door lighting up. - It's high time to begin drop-off, ladies and gentlemen.  
- Understood, commander. Thanks.  
- Well good luck, Sarge. NERV relies on you guys. Out.

The door slided open.

- All right! - I yelled over the sound of wind and the plane's motors. - I'll go through this once; we drop out and rendezvous down on the ground to proceed with Phase 2! If we scatter, then everyone is to proceed to designated rendezvous point to regroup! Is that clear? Well then, GO!

Rei went in first without saying a word.

- Ladies go first. - #2 simply said.

Asuka scowled and went in. Three more to go.

- Hey, c-can I pass?  
- WHAT IS IT, PRIVATE FIRST CLASS?! GO!  
- I can't! It's too high already!  
- JUST DO IT! - I gave Shinji a kick and he went in. I just hoped that the good-for-nothing general's son remembered to open up the chute.  
- Second, up yours!  
- SEE YA IN HELL!! – he cried, literally storming out of the plane. I shook my head.

- Yup, we'll surely go dine there someday... - I closed my eyes and stepped out. - FRIGGIN' HOLY SHI-I-I-IT!!!!

Well that was an original battlecry, for a change.

***

- Sergeant?  
- Shi-it... - I crawled out from under the chute and almost crawled back.

PFC Ayanami Rei stared at me with her scary red eyes. For some reason, I was able to easily pick them out in the dark.

- I'm sorry?  
- Oh, nothing, Rei. Really nothing.

She nodded. I finally freed myself from the chute.

- Seems we were scattered... Right. Better leg it to the rendezvous point, and quick.  
- At once.  
- Better stay back. I'll lead.  
- Hai.

At the rendezvous point, which we reached pretty soon, was a lone chute hanging from a tree and a lone and angry Asuka right underneath.

- Had a nasty fall, Langley?  
- Shaddup.  
- Your wish is my command, my lady. - I fell down on the grass of the forest's edge. It felt quite refreshing. - Well then, rest while you still can. We'll proceed as planned when those two morons get here.  
- Now you're calling them morons.  
- So what? I'm the sergeant, I get the right.  
- Just don't go over your head.  
- Well I def'nitely won't.

- Look who's talking.  
- Hey Sarge, she's got a point. - it was, well, Shinji making his not-so-grand entrance through the branches of the said forest, literally dragging his Type-100 behind him. - You always go around dreaming of lieutenant's colors, so...  
- Not eager for promotion, PFC Ikari? Well then, there's always openings in the cannon fodder department. And pick up your gun already. I'm not your drill sergeant to teach you 'bout weapon maintenance, so it's none of my business if your fancy SMG gets jammed in a middle of a firefight or a trench assault. You get me?  
- For a soldier, you surely talk too much. - Shinji retorted, nonetheless picking up the Type-100.

- Yup. I don't like to keep my mouth shut. Us Europeans don't work like that. Our dearest Asuka over there's a shinin' example.

- Lelouch, can't you just quit mocking me?  
- Nope.  
- Why the hell?  
- Can't figure it out on your own?  
- Exactly what the friggin' hell I should... - Langley closed her mouth as #2 arrived ready and able onto the forest's edge.  
- Ah, long time no see, guys. - he greeted. - First things first: couldya be a little more quiter, y'know?  
- Why, what's up? - I asked. Something was surely amiss if it got Second so serious.  
- The gemmies are sweepin' through the forest. It is only a matter of time before they find the chutes and realise they have guests in their Wonderland of Joy and... well, I don't wanna get captured by them gemmies, that's for friggin' sure. Bet ya also don't.  
- Y'got that right. Well then, boys and gals, we better leg it. Phase 2: now commencing!

***

The reconnaisance teams surely did their work fine, as the designated place was indeed a field weapons depot. And well, it wasn't that well guarded from the inside.

- Stupid kikes. - Sohryu muttered. - Those hurensohnen didn't even bother to place a guard in the rear!  
- Well, at least they have barb'd wire here. - #2 mused. - And a bunker in the front. A genuine bunker, my ass! Bet they have real cots in there.  
- OR they use it for storage, so no cots for you, soldier. - I broke in. - Well, what'd we snatch?  
- There.

We looked exactly where Ayanami pointed.

- Damn it, that's a Panther!  
- Quiet down, Shinji, wouldya?  
- But it's a real PzKfw V Panther Ausf. G!  
- Like we care.  
- On the practical side, Sarge, those vehicles are kinda monsters. Maybe we should snatch one?  
- You have a license?  
- Nope... - Shinji shuggered.  
- Then you won't need one, 'cause if you're drivin' a tank, you're callin' the shots. And today you get to drive. Rei, choose yourself one, we need two vehicles after all.  
- Hai. - she remained silent for a bit and then spoke: - This.  
- Hey, that's a PzKfw IV! It's actually inferior!  
- Shinji, just SHADDUP!

Whoops. Not the best move.  
The bunker was stirred.

- Squad, spread out! Get to the tanks, quick! - I shouted, trying to get out of sight, and I was successful – I was right near the wire, hidden from prying gemmie/kike eyes by a Ferdinand's immense hull.

As I pulled out the clippers and started clipping an entrance for myself, I was thinking. The battlefield we're in is a crowded one; due to abundance of vehicles everyone gets enough cover and there will be limits to our and their firepower... Well, our best bet is to avoid close quarter encounters and try to get them with our guns... hell, if only Rei had a night vision scope... and we should hold our fire when it comes to grenades...

I pried the wire open and entered the depot grounds. A gunfire was heard from the western side – looks like Shinji brought his Type-100 into the fight.

After the tanks were hiijacked, it'd be no big deal to fix some AT guns and go full speed and weapons hot through the designated route. Once we're in, the Phase 3 will be concluded and it'd be another note in our service list.

That is, if we don't die on the way.

***

A soldier fell down from the tank hull, letting go of the Sturmgewehr-44 he was armed with. A bullet went just through his heart, leaving a hole in the SEELE crest on his uniform – an upturned pyramid with seven eyes on it.

- Havin' a good time killin' them gemmies, eh, Second? - I asked.  
- Yup. - my second-in-command answered. - With this, the Panther is secured and ready to roll. It's all up to Shinji now, really...

Bullets flew through the air. #2 ducked back into the cupola, while I hid behind the turret.

Then another gun spoke – an all too familiar voice for us grunts. The cupola-mounted MG-45 spat forth bullets, guided by Sohryu Asuka Langley's vengeful hand.

The Panzer IV kicked into life, engine growling as it made way towards the artillery grounds.

- HEY LOSERS! WE'RE WAITING HERE!  
- NOTED, ASUKA! - I shouted back. - Where's Shinji already?!  
- Here, Lelouch!

The wannabe-pilot pulled himself up onto the tank and made his way to the turret, descending into the Panther's insides. #2 crawled out.

- Better hold on, lads! It's gonna be a rough ride!

The tank's engine roared once and resorted to a low growl – the vehicle rolled out of the row and made it to the ordnance grounds.

- Sarge, Second, fix that cannon up for transportation ASAP! - Shinji commanded; his voice gotten more stronger and determined. - I'll create a distraction!  
- Roger that, cab!

The Panther's turret swiveled towards the bunker.

A few minutes later, just as we finished fixing the PaK-38, the barrel roared.

The blast tore quite a chunk from the bunker. Several of the gemmies got crushed by pieces of masonry propelling in all directions. Several got pulverised. The others were plain scared – after all, they were up against a tank!

- Shinji! Fixed and ready to go, up yours, cabby!

#2 hurriedly got himself inside the vehicle, and I decided to hold on just in time – the tank went forward.

- Phase 2: complete! - I exclaimed. - Hear that, Second?  
- Just get down here, boss, it's gonna be hot! Um, we're picking up multiple enemy troops advancing on our position!  
- You're what?  
- See for yourself! They've got a bio-radar installed in this beauty!  
- Holy hell! - but well, it was there; #2 was seated in the radio man's place near a radar screen.

The screen was flooded with approaching green dots.

- Gimme that horn! - I grabbed one and shouted: - Rei! Asuka! You hear me?!  
- Ja, you sorry excuse for a sergeant!  
- I'm glad to hear from you and all, but that's not it! Stop the tank and wait for us, we're gonna lead the way!  
- Roger! You heard him, miss Honor Student!

I put the horn back.

- #2. Contact the HQ and tell them we're on our way back; they better prepare some distraction or whatnot, 'cause the gemmies are hot on our leads.

- Sir, yes sir!  
- I said DROP the 'sir'! Well then... - I smiled. - Acting commander Lamperouge reporting for duty!

***

- Sixth Squad, come in!  
- Here! - #2 grabbed the horn.

- Put sergeant Lamperouge through, quick!  
- Yes sir! - he passed the radio to me.  
- Lamperouge here.  
- Sarge, this is lt. Hyuga speaking! Sarge, it's urgent!  
- What is it, sir?  
- The general just ordered an artillery strike on your location!  
- And I guess the fire support's already crankin' up the rape machine, right, sir?  
- You got it, Sarge, and you better pull the armor out of the friggin' way!  
- Roger that lieutenant. Lamperouge out.

Just grand. It'd be no big deal if we hadn't been dragging guns after us. But we have, and it's damn trenches all around!

- Shinji, Second, I've got bad news.  
- What?  
- The shells're gonna rape the shit out of the exact place we're going through.  
- Our shells?  
- Yup, our shells. So we better double it.  
- Got it. Warp 9!

I hadn't had time to shout 'WHAT THE HELL'S WARP 9?!', because the tank lurched forward at top speed. Jeez, I didn't know it was supposed to attain faster-than-light speeds.

I didn't know how we managed not to lose our precious cargo, and how the Panzer managed not to either, but we were behind the makeshift bridge in no time. And the gemmies were right behind us.

And then the air hissed and the 105mm shells pounded the ground, and the gemmies, into blood-soaked dust.

***

I peered out of the cupola and got up, resting myself on the turret and never letting go of the Lee-Enfield.

- I love the smell of gunpowder in the mornings. It's the smell of victory. - I said, addressing the misty morning air over Geo-Front. - Hey Shinji?  
- Here!  
- What the hell is Warp 9, by the way?  
- Several times faster-than-light speed. - he replied.

- And why'd you choose that?  
- 'Cause humans of the twenty-first century don't go beaming around the universe.

- Heh, I guess we really don't.

The Panther roared back into life and went forward, towards the extraction point.

And with that, the Phase 3 was a success.

And we managed to stay alive, as a bonus.

***

The next several days went on pretty peacefully. No one even bothered us.

It looked like the world has completely forgotten about the Sixth Infantry Squad, dubbed "The Children", led by the all-too-talkative sergeant Lelouch Lamperouge.

And it was, as #2 would had put it, damn fine.

Well, everything good eventually ends, and by Friday we got called into the briefing room, which was a hangar in the previous life, and told about our part in the incoming full-scale assault to kick the SEELE Expeditionary Corps out of our Geo-Front, codenamed Operation: Cycle Breaker.

On Monday we sortied and went out there.

Went out there to do our duty. To exact our vengeance. To demand payment for all these days spent on trench duty, in combat recon, in daring, if suicidal, missions behind the wire. To kick the gemmies out for good from our soil.

And as we went, we once again hoped that we didn't die in a war zone.

But that's a completely another story.


End file.
